TicTac
by wearmeout
Summary: AU. Um mistério, um garoto de cabelos tingidos e um jardim dos sonhos.


Não havia espaço para respirar. Era como se um milhão de abelhas lhe atordoassem os ouvidos, os dedos arranhando e as mãos manchando-se de vermelho. Era um espaço pequeno, quase inócuo em seu silêncio, e talvez fosse isso o que mais lhe perturbasse. Silêncio nunca era algo bom, não naquela casa, não em lugar nenhum que já tivesse estado.

Não havia espaço para respirar.

Seus lábios estavam decididamente azuis. Ele sentia como se animais lhe percorressem as pernas, como se insetos escorregassem por debaixo da sua camiseta encharcada e o fizesse suplicar por clemência. O frio lhe percorria a pele como uma carícia, fazendo os delicados pêlos do seu braço – _"Tão delicado. Parece uma garotinha" _– erguerem-se como se num chamado.

_Nunca, nunca haveria espaço para respirar._

_

* * *

_

O _flat_ em que morava não era nada mais, nada menos, do que simples. Simples em sua decoração moderada, em seu bairro amigável, em seus móveis de segunda mão. Havia papéis espalhados pelo chão, canecas de café em lugares mais improváveis e o lugar inteiro fedia a cigarros. Acima de tudo, o que caracterizava o lugar como simplório era o seu morador.

A única coisa que transformava aquela espelunca – uma sala com uma privada que insistia em chamar de sua como se aquilo significasse alguma coisa – em algo singular era que nunca havia espaço para silêncio. Ele gostava de pensar que aquilo seria uma característica que lhe redimisse.

* * *

Naquele dia, a cidade cheirava a destruição.

* * *

Sempre gostou de flores. Era verdade que a alergia ao pólen o impedia de chegar perto o suficiente para poder dizer que já havia _apreciado_ uma, mas gostava mesmo assim, já que nunca havia sido um alguém comum. Chamava de amor platônico, insatisfeito em sua própria invisibilidade, buscando um pouco de cor em sua existência. Admirava os tons, dos violetas aos verdes aos amarelos e chegava a findar sua exclamação com um sorriso desgastado. Meio sem cor, diferente de suas pétalas prediletas.

As cores o faziam sentir em casa, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo o que esse substantivo significasse.

Jurou que um dia teria um jardim.

* * *

Havia uma pomba na janela da sua sala (quarto, banheiro, cozinha) e ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável. A ponta do lápis rabiscava contra o papel em um ato de nervosismo. Sentia-se estar sendo observado, analisado, medido. Uma gotinha de suor lhe escorreu pelas têmporas e ele engoliu em seco.

Uma. Duas vezes.

* * *

Era chuva, disso ele tinha certeza. Não que tivesse certeza de muita coisa ultimamente. Seus cabelos – de um loiro sujo, muito diferente das madeixas daqueles modelos de revista que via ao visitar a padaria da esquina – lhe caíam quase pelos ombros. Jurou que os cortaria, mas suas promessas nunca eram compridas, quisesse ou não. Pegou um elástico do chão e atou o cabelo de qualquer jeito, deixando pedaços desarrumados e fios arrebentados pelo caminho. Conseguia ouvir o _tic-tic-tic_ do relógio quebrado. Incompleto.

Perguntou-se desde quando havia começado a se identificar com objetos inanimados.

* * *

Finalmente abriu a porta, uma careta rabugenta plantada em suas feições, o pijama grande demais lhe escapando as mãos. Quinze batidas depois – ele havia contado, afinal – e dava de cara com olhos verde-esmeralda.

"Quem é você?", resmungou, bocejando, não se dando ao trabalho de cobrir a boca com a mão, querendo dar ao estranho o máximo que podia de desconforto por atrapalhar o seu sono.

Olhos Esmeralda entreabriu os lábios e parecia desajeitado. Tinha os cabelos ruivos – mais vermelhos, ele diria – e uma boca igualmente vermelha. Seria considerado bonito se não houvesse interrompido seu sono sagrado.

"E então?", ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ter o silêncio se esticando por mais tempo do que se sentia confortável "Fale alguma coisa ou caia fora", pronunciou quase como num suspiro, já cansado demais de interagir com seres humanos.

Cabelos Vermelhos pareceu reunir sua coragem, o cenho franzido de maneira decisiva.

"Eu estava pensando, sempre vejo você descendo às escadas, sempre vejo você de manhãzinha caminhando pela rua, sempre vejo você na padaria na esquina e eu estava pensando, quer dizer, se você queria –"

Um baque de porta, ecoando pelos corredores desertos.

Soava definitivo, como um adeus para algo que nunca começou.


End file.
